Dont wanna miss a thing
by Ralo0812
Summary: Randy Orton is only a player because he's looking for that one person. All that might change when he goes to a club one night and meets a sweet, beautifull girl named, Athen.
1. Girls And Bars

**Summary:** Randy Orton is only a player because he's looking for that one person. All that might change when he goes to a club and meets a sweet, beautiful girl named, Athen. Randy Orton OC.

Chapter 1

"Randy, I'm hungry!" the blonde girl beside him whined. Randy sighed. "Where do you live?" he asked "Cortez Apartments. Why?" she said. Randy softly chuckled and replied "Because I'm taking you home". She scoffed and was about to say something but then changed her mind and slunk into the seat.

2 days later

Randy got into his car and drove to a local club called, Kitties. He walked into to hear the familiar sound of loud music. Then he saw her. She had blonde hair about down to her shoulders, blue eyes and a great body. She was wearing black short shorts with a black top that had silver celtic knots. She was hanging out with three girls and two guys. Randy walked over and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Randy Orton, and you are?" she smiled. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers". He looked very disappointed. She then said "But, I guess you're not really a stranger since I watch you every Friday!" He smiled. "Athen, Athen Carrigan". She said."Athen...that's a pretty name". Randy said. "Thank you". They smiled at each other. "Um...these are my friends Lindsey, Missy, Nicole, Danny and Michael". She said. She moved closer to Randy, she whispered something into his ear. "Lindsey's my best friend". He looked at a girl with green yes, blonde hair pulled back into a pony and a good body. She was pretty, but not nearly as beautifull as Athen. "I'm Lindsey". She said. "Nice to meet you". Randy smiled "Likewise". He looked back over at Athen. "Now what's a pretty girl like you sitting here when you could be out dancing?" She smiled. "No one asked me to dance". She implied. He held his hand out. "May I have this dance?" he asked. She smiled and took his hand. "You're supposed to do that on slow songs". She said. They were on the dance floor shaking their stuff. Missy had gone to dance with Danny and Nicole with Michael. Lindsey was alone. Just then she saw a man with blue denim shorts, a jersey and a hat enter. He was really hot! He looked at her, smiled and then walked away. She let out a sigh. Randy and Athen came back. Whoo, that was fun" Athen breathed. "Hey do you want a beer?" Randy asked. "No, I don't drink, but I could go for a Sprite". She said, "Okay, I'll be right back". He walked over to the bar and he did a hand-shake with this guy. Athen didn't even realize it was John Cena at the moment, but she did realize how Lindsey was staring at him. "Linds? Linds! Lindsey!" Athen screamed, breaking Lindsey of her trance. "Huh?" Lindsey asked. "You are staring your eye sockets out of that...JOHN CENA!" Athen yelled. She was the only girl who watched wrestling out of all her friends. Lindsey looked puzzled. "You know him?" Lindsey asked. "Wrestling. Look Randy is bringing him over!" Randy and John walked over. "Athen, Lindsey this is my best friend, John Cena". They all exchanged hand-shakes. The song "Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Green Day came on. Randy asked Athen to dance. John finally worked up the courage to ask Lindsey to dance. She immediately said yes. Randy had his hands on Athens waist and she had her hands wrapped around his neck. They just stared at each other while gently moving to the music. In the middle of the song Rabdy moved in close to Athens face and gently kissed her on the lips. He moved away from her face. "What was that for?" She asked. "Be my girlfriend?" Randy asked. "I don't know Randy...of freakin course I will!" She said with a smile. Randy planted another kiss on her lips. She put her hands on his his back, she rested her head on his shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she saw John smooch Lindsey. Athen chuckled.

2 hours later

"I'll take Lindsey home". John said. John, Lindsey, Randy, Athen, Danny, Missy, Michael and Nicole were standing outside the club. "I call Randy!" Athen screamed. "I'm going with Danny". Missy informed. "Guess that means I'm going with Michael". Nicole said. They all said goodbye and parted ways. Athen got in Randys car. "Okay, where do you live?" Randy asked. "Palm Oceans division, Baywater Street, house 40125". Randy looked at her. " I live in house 40129". Athens eyes got wide. "House? That thing is a mansion! Hey, wait that mansion is by my house! You live by me!" Athen yelled. Randy nodded and smiled as Athen kept talking about how fun this was going to be. Boy, Randy was glad he took Johns advice and went out tonight...or he would probably never have found her...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	2. Good Night Kisses

I am so so so incredibly sorry that it took me this long to update! I have been so busy with school, gotta get those good grades. Well, once again I am extremely sorry!

Rachael

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Randy and Athen got out of the car. They walked up to her porch. "So, I had a really great time tonight". she said. "Yeah, me too". he agreed. "So I'll see ya tomorrow?" she asked "My house, 4. We can hang out". Randy said. "Great! See ya neighbor". She gave him a kiss then went inside. As soon as Athen went inside her phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. "Ath? It's Linds". Athen smiled "Linds! So do you like John?" Lindsey scoffed. "Yes! If you told me there were guys as hot as him, I would have watched wrestling a way long time ago". Athen laughed. "So what about you and Randy?" Lindsey asked. "Oh my gosh. He lives 4 houses down from me!" Athen said excitedly. "That's so cool! That means he lives uh...8 houses from me. Ah! He lives in that friggin' mansion huh? Oops gotta go. John wants to go. Luv ya! Bye!" Athen went up to take a shower. She went into her room and put a pair of pajamas on. She opened the window and sat on the window sil. She was looking at his house. She saw the light turn off and he opened his window and waved at her. She waved back and blew him a kiss. She shut her window and went to bed. Randy did the same. "God, I wish he was here". She said. "God, I wish she was here", Randy

said and fell asleep.


	3. Spend The Night?

KK. I am back. Yay! Please please review. I will love you forever! Thanx!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoixoxoxoxoxoxox

"You did WHAT!" Athen yelled. "Me and John just went to hang out and then one thing led to another and..." Athen interrupted. "You had sex with him? Already?" Lindsy sighed "I, we, I dont know what led to it, it just happened". Lindsy said. "Your first date. What a sleaze". Lindsy scoffed. "I am just playin Linds". Athen said "I know. If it is any consolation, we really do like each other". Lindsy said. "Well, I GUESS!" Athen said with a laugh. "Hey, I gotta go. John's here to pick me up. Luv ya bye!" Randy for some reason was at the door too. Athen checked herself. She had on jean short shorts with a black top that said wink wink in pink letters and black and pink DC's. "Randy, hi". Randy was wearing black pants with a lue button down shirt. "Hey". He said as Athen invited him in. "You look great" he said. "As do you, Handsome. I thought I was meeting you at your place at 4". she said. "You are. I wanted to make sure you didn't forget". he said. "Forget? About a day with you! Never!" she said. ''Good". He pulled her by the waist and kissed her. "So I''l see you later?" Randy asked. "Yup, 4:00 sharp". Shge gave him a hug and shared another kiss. "Bye". They both said He walked out and she shut the door and leaned against it. Outside, Randy did the same thing and then after a minute he left.

3:58

Athen started walking towards Randys house. She had curled her hair which made her prettier then she already was. She changed into black pants that had gold sparkly flames on the bottom with a matching top. She walked up to the door and rang the bell. He answered it at once. "Hello gorgeous". Randy said. "Hey handsome". she said. "Come on in". She steped inside. It was beautiful. "Wow". She said in amazement. She turned around to see Randy staring at her. "What?" she asked. "You uh...curly hair...uh outfit...you look amazing". he managed to get out. "Thanks Randy. So you like the hair?" She asked. "Love it!" he said. "Good. Cause I did it just for you". She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Well, I do hope I get more of those". He said. "Well, if you are a good boy, you will". Athen chuckled. "So what do you wanna do?" he asked. " I'm in a movie-ish mood". Randy laughed. "Uh...movie-ish?" he said. "Yeah! Scary movie-ish". Athen said. "Well I have The Ring''. He said. "Oh my gosh! I have never seen that! Can we watch it?" She asked. "Sure, I'll put it in. You go make the popcorn". he said. "Okey-dokey". Athen went back into the living room with a bowl of popcorn. "You ready?" Randy asked. "I guess". she replied sort of sadly. Randy was starting to figure out what was wrong. "Hey Athen, can you spend the night?" Randy asked. A huge smile spread across her face and she kissed him for a long time. "So is that a yes?" he asked. "Heck yes it is!" she yelled. "Fan...tastic". He said between kisses on the nose. Randy pulled Athen and held her in his arms. He started the movie. They had no idea who was watching them outside.


	4. The Ring

Athen watched closely. "Holy shit is that real? Oh my gosh that shit looks real!" Randy was surprised by her mouth. "Athen are you scared?" he asked. "Hell yes I'm scared!" she said Randy chuckled. "Come here Sweetie". He backed up into a corner of the couch and held his arms out. She quickly sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. She all of a sudden felt so safe. She just kind of melted in his arms. "This is better. Thank you". She said. She tilted her head back and gave him a sweet kiss.

1 Hour Later

Athen just sat there looking at the black T.V screen. "I...cant...believe...that...just...happened". Athen stuttered. Randy just sat there silently with a scared look on his face. "Sh-she came out of th-the T.V!" Athen said. "Shit". Randy mumbled. Just then the phone rang. "Oh shit Randy! Oh shit!" Athen screamed. Randy slowly picked up the phone. "H-hello?" he said. "You have 7 days".


End file.
